


in plain sight

by nekrateholic



Category: ONF (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, a few others show up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekrateholic/pseuds/nekrateholic
Summary: Seungjoon is good at reading the signs but maybe not so much at following them.
Relationships: Lee Seungjoon | J-Us/Lee Hwitaek | Hui
Comments: 20
Kudos: 129





	in plain sight

**Author's Note:**

> i mean. it had to happen. it just. [had to](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IOH_NbM3-iE) [happen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MKLEs4dK5ME)

As much as Seungjoon enjoys playing an oblivious goof, he likes to think he's pretty good with subtlety. Recognizing the real hints versus the version played up for the cameras. They all have to be, to survive in a world dead set on ripping away every semblance of a normal life from them. 

So when almighty leader Hui squishes him against his side for their enter shot Seungjoon knows what it means. When Hwitaek doesn't let go of his hands long after the camera guy has rolled over to film Hyunggu stretching, Seungjoon knows what that means too. 

Hwitaek doesn't push, though. Every hug, every off-hand touch lingers just enough to make you see if you know what to look for and not enough to raise unwanted eyebrows if you don't. It's careful, cautious and so, so sweet Seungjoon can't help but bask in the attention, both on camera and off it. It feels nice to feel wanted. 

It's a little more obvious as Seungjoon watches himself be hugged on screen, the starry look Hwitaek has when Seungjoon is recording his part. Whoever edited the episode left a lot in and while it's still very easy to sweep it under the friendship rug, Seungjoon remembers what the inside of Hwitaek's arms felt. It felt nice and looking at it on screen, it  _ looks _ nice too. Hwitaek isn't really taller but he is built a bit better. Seungjoon doesn't consider himself all that tiny (despite what  _ some  _ people may say) and Hwitaek isn’t exactly a hulk but somehow Seungjoon still manages to look like a teenager next to him, even if their difference is barely two years.

There’s a sudden weight on his shoulder and Seungjoon almost drops his phone.

“Boo,” Hyojin’s laughter fills his ears and Seungjoon swats at him blindly. He does miss but his fingers manage to brush some of Hyojin’s hair. Seungjoon wrinkles his nose at the odd feeling. Now that they’re at home and there are no fans to be shiny for, Hyojin’s hair feels a little like wet hay and Seungjoon’s probably isn’t better. He wonders, distantly, if they’ll go bald before forty.

Hyojin flops next to him on the couch, then huddles closer to see the phone screen too.

“Finally time for regret,” he says, settling on top of Seungjoon despite Seungjoon’s efforts to prevent it. “I can’t believe you left  _ the  _ Hui of Pentagon pining. Still can’t decide if it’s a power move or just a really dumb one.”

“I didn’t leave him pining,” Seungjoon argues. Hyojin huffs, then snatches the phone out of Seungjoon’s hands and rewinds the video a little. Seungjoon has his hand on Wooseok’s thigh and Hwitaek beelines to take it in his own. Rewind a little further, Hwitaek fixing Seungjoon’s collar even though they have approximately five million stylists fretting over them. Rewind, Hwitaek spending exactly ten seconds being polite and friendly to the rest of them before he wraps his hands around Seungjoon and doesn’t let go for the whole shot. He didn’t let go for a while after that too, Seungjoon remembers.

Hyojin pauses the video, and leaves the phone on Seungjoon’s stomach. “I like to think I haven’t spent the last however many years of my life being friends with an idiot.”

“Okay, maybe he did have a thing for me,” Seungjoon admits. He’s not even sure why he’s denying it in the first place. It’s true and he knows it’s true. Hyojin knows that he knows too.

“You may want to reconsider the past tense,” Hyojin laughs again. He pulls out his own phone and opens a kakao chat with - Seungjoon squints to read the name - Jaeyoung? It contains a whole flood of angry stickers. “Apparently your boy has been asking about you. Wooseok says he’s trying to be subtle about it but failing spectacularly.”

Seungjoon wrinkles his nose. “Is that why Hyunggu has been sending me these stilted  _ how-are-you _ -s?”

Hyojin leaves his phone next to Seungjoon’s and settles against his shoulder again. “Is there a specific reason you’re ignoring him? You didn’t seem all that opposed to the attention when we were practicing.”

“I’m not sure?” Seungjoon gives a one-shouldered shrug, trying not to jostle Hyojin too much. “I enjoyed being the center of someone’s attention. He gives really nice hugs too.”

“But you don’t want to kiss him?”

Seungjoon considers it for a moment. Hwitaek has nice, full lips, the kind Seungjoon is occasionally jealous of. It’ll probably feel nice to kiss them and it would be a gross lie to say Seungjoon hasn’t thought about it. The difference between Hwitaek the dork and Hui the badass artist sometimes has his head spinning, too. Hyojin gently taps his fingers on Seungjoon’s chest and when Seungjoon looks up, he finds him smiling like he  _ knows. _ He probably does.

“Why haven’t you kissed him, then?” Hyojin asks next.

“I don’t know,” Seungjoon mumbles. Why really? “I think everything felt surreal then? Kind of like a nice dream which I get to experience for a while. We were preoccupied with the performance, too.”

“You and I both know the performance excuse is a half-truth at best,” Hyojin huffs. “We’re idols. There’s always a performance.”

Trust Hyojin to call him out this bad. Seungjoon sighs. “Do you think it’s too late now?”

“Well,” Hyojin starts, unlocking his phone again. “The last angry sticker Jaeyoung sent me is from this morning so I’d say no.”

Seungjoon rolls his eyes but his thoughts are already racing, forming themselves into a plan.

*

It’s a simple plan, really. No one is dumb enough to attempt shit during a reality show where you never know if there’s a camera nearby, so Seungjoon goes for the more sensible option: dorms. He convinces the others to go hang out with Pentagon - really, he convinces only Hyojin and Jaeyoung, while Changyoon and Minkyun tag along for the entertainment (their words) and Yuto comes because “they need at least one sane person present”.

Seungjoon makes it a point to not put an effort in his appearance. It’s not out of denial, however. Everyone, himself included, is well aware of the exact reason behind this visit. The point is that the majority of times Hwitaek has expressed interest in him so far, Seungjoon has always been in various levels of stage makeup. Sure, they’re idols and sure, Seungjoon isn’t looking for something too serious but he’s not ready to put up a facade in his free time on top of everything. Especially not for dick, even if the dick in question belongs to  _ the  _ Hui of Pentagon.

*

It’s a little awkward when they all spill through the door of Pentagon’s dorm but Jaeyoung makes a beeline for Wooseok as soon as they’re fully inside and Hyojin latches onto Hyunggu right after. The others disperse as well and Seungjoon is left smiling at Hwitaek, reveling in the way his eyes trail down Seungjoon’s boring grey t-shirt and the sweatpants that round it off. His hair is a bit of a mess and his face is completely bare but Hwitaek looks at him with the same quiet awe he did when Seungjoon was in full stage makeup.

Seungjoon grins at him, gives him a hug hello and goes to flop on the couch which Hyunggu and Hyojin are already occupying. He makes sure to leave enough space for another person as well. Sure enough, Hwitaek slides next to him a moment later, a tentative arm snaking around Seungjoon’s shoulders. Seungjoon leans into the touch and this close, he can feel Hwitaek relaxing against him. He finds himself squeezed closer and has to fight to suppress a pleased grin.

The mildly scandalized looks Jaeyoung is giving him go completely unnoticed.

*

Changyoon, bless his heart, argues for a horror movie, even though half of them will probably lose their shit watching it. It’s voted out (to Changyoon’s barely concealed relief) but they settle on a thriller anyway. 

It’s not exactly scary but Seungjoon deems it a good enough excuse to huddle close, closer,  _ closer _ until Hwitaek just tugs him onto his lap and wraps his hands against Seungjoon’s waist instead.

This is  _ great. _

Hwitaek is comfortable, soft in places most of Seungjoon’s teammates and Seungjoon himself are bony. He is warm and if Seungjoon concentrates, he can feel Hwitaek’s heartbeat in his back.

He’s not paying attention to the movie at all. And even if he was trying to, it would’ve been a lost cause when Hwitaek noses along the line of his neck. Once again, it’s a barely there touch - easy to be brushed off as an accident.

There it is: the opportunity.

It’s far from the first one but this time, Seungjoon is set on taking it. He leans against Hwitaek’s shoulder, exposing more of his neck in the process. Strokes along Hwitaek’s knuckles where his hands are still clasped around Seungjoon’s waist. There’s a pause, then it’s Hwitaek’s lips on Seungjoon’s skin instead. The touch is still light but there’s no mistaking in its intentions this time. One of the hands on Seungjoon’s waist trails down until Hwitaek’s fingers dip under his t-shirt, then splay over his stomach.

There isn’t much Seungjoon can do to reciprocate without raising suspicions from the others but he does lace his fingers through Hwitaek’s, where he’s still being held. There’s a sharp intake of breath and Seungjoon feels the puff of air on his neck. Hwitaek’s fingers get bolder under his shirt, more insistent, and all of a sudden, Seungjoon realizes the error in his plan. 

The lights are dimmed for the movie so they’re probably safe from prying eyes for now but things are progressing rather quick. It won’t be long before they’ll need a more secluded space and there is no way in hell they can sneak out unsuspected with eleven more people in the room. 

Hwitaek seems to realize this around the same time because his movements halt and he just rests his chin on Seungjoon’s shoulder for a moment.

“This movie is boring,” comes Hyojin’s voice right as something explodes on screen. “Let’s do something more interesting.” 

When Seungjoon looks up at him, Hyojin isn’t looking back but the corners of his mouth are upturned in a way Seungjoon knows all too well. 

He’s not sure if he should be offended or grateful that half of his group is trying to pimp him out.

There’s another soft kiss to the side of his neck before Hwitaek’s hand slips out of Seungjoon’s shirt and returns to its original position of holding him. 

Glancing back at Hyojin, Seungjoon decides that he shouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth.

There are a few groans about the movie being interrupted but it doesn’t look like anyone was invested enough to argue in its favor. The lights come back on and everyone scatters again, chatter filling up the space. 

Like this, it’s easier for Hwitaek to shuffle away and off into the kitchen. Seungjoon goes to follow after an appropriate amount of seconds have passed, ignoring Changyoon’s knowing grin.

Hwitaek is waiting for him in the kitchen and presses a finger to his lips when Seungjoon tries to say something. He reaches for Seungjoon’s hand like all the times before and tugs him through another door, into a small hallway. Seungjoon feels a little like he’s in high school again, suppressing giggles and trying to be quiet while sneaking out to make out with someone.

Hwitaek closes the door behind them, pauses, then locks it. 

He’s still at the door when Seungjoon sits at the edge of the bed, leaning back on his hands.

“Hi,” Hwitaek says, eyes roaming down Seungjoon’s body. When he looks back at his face no one says anything for a few long, awkward moments.

Seungjoon doesn’t suppress the giggle this time. “Should we get back outside for this to work? Or maybe set up a camera somewhere?”

It breaks whatever tension was going on and Hwitaek laughs, sitting next to him on the bed only to tug Seungjoon back onto his lap, facing him this time.

“It’s a bit too soon to get kinky, don’t you think?”

His hands settle on Seungjoon’s hips this time and Seungjoon wraps his own around Hwitaek’s neck because now he can.

“It’s never too soon to get kinky,” he argues, threading his fingers through Hwitaek’s hair only to give it a sharp tug back.

Hwitaek laughs when he’s released and his hands are back under Seungjoon’s shirt, any shred of subtlety out the window. “I thought you didn’t want this,” he mumbles, peppering kisses down Seungjoon’s jaw.

“Oh but I do,” Seungjoon sighs, breath hitching when Hwitaek’s teeth make an appearance. “I just...” he pauses, which makes Hwitaek pause too. “I guess I’m not looking for anything serious. I think?”

“I’m not exactly asking for your hand in marriage,” Hwitaek points out with a teasing smile. 

Seungjoon rolls his eyes and makes to move away but is only pulled closer, any potential protests muffled by Hwitaek’s lips finally on his own. 

He was right. It does feel nice.

They make out for maybe five minutes before there’s loud banging on the door.

“Hyung I swear to god if you’re being indecent in there-”

It sounds like Shinwon and when the banging doesn’t stop, Seungjoon laughs at Hwitaek’s pained groan.

“I have my own room for a reason,” he calls out which at least stops the banging. 

It doesn’t stop Shinwon, though. “And that reason is not to bring people in it when all of us are right outside, Jesus, do you have no shame?”

_ Don’t answer that, _ Seungjoon mouths, which only earns him a glare. 

“We’ll be out in a moment,” Hwitaek groans finally, burying his face in Seungjoon’s neck.

“You’re dead wrong if you think I’m leaving you alone until you are on this side of the door.” Shinwon states and Hwitaek groans again.

It is a little annoying, Seungjoon has to admit, but it’s also kind of funny. He shuffles off Hwitaek’s lap and takes pleasure in Shinwon’s surprised face when he’s the one to open the door. Hwitaek follows not long after and Shinwon takes one look at the state of his hair before his expression shifts into one of disgust. 

“That’s it, neither of you is allowed outside the living room with no supervision.”

Now, Seungjoon may not be exactly close to Shinwon but this is too good of an opportunity to pass up.

He looks up, bats his eyelashes with the sweetest smile he can muster and says, “That’s fine, we like an audience.”

For a long, long moment you could probably hear a pin drop. Then Hwitaek doubles over laughing while Shinwon yells, scrambling to cover both his eyes and his ears somehow.

He fails to do both so he just speedwalks back to the living room, not without one last warning glare.

Hwitaek makes no move to get them back into his room which is mildly disappointing but also the right choice, probably. He does, however, wrap a hand around Seungjoon’s waist to pull him close again. 

Doing things with eleven other people two thin walls away was not the best idea anyway.

(It doesn’t stop them from trying again. This time, it’s Hongseok that interrupts, threatening to have Hwitaek kicked out, nevermind being the leader. His face, too, is priceless when Seungjoon informs him that it would not be an issue.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ideal Type](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715318) by [Woepan13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woepan13/pseuds/Woepan13)




End file.
